Lebe für dich selbst
by Kawari
Summary: Wir sind nichts ungewöhnliches, nur Schauspieler, die den zweiten Teil zu dem Film 'Saiyuki' drehen. Wir leben einfach nur unsere Leben. Doch wer weiß... manchmal ist die Grenze zwischen 'leben' und 'existieren' dünner als man glaubt.


Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich mache mir dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Ich versuche einzig und allein zu unterhalten. Weiterhin gehört mir die IDEE zu dieser Geschichte.

**

* * *

**

**Lebe für dich selbst**

„Ahhh", die Ärmel von Goyjos schwarzen Kapuzenpullis rutschten nach unten als er seine Arme streckte, „endlich Feierabend für heute. Ich dachte schon, dass Photoshooting würde nie zu Ende gehen."

Goku, welcher ebenfalls in Jeans gekleidet war, aber dazu ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine orangefarbene Nike-Jacke trug nickte zustimmend. „Jup, ich dachte schon mein Gesicht würde in einem Lächeln erstarren." Goku zog eine Grimasse, die deutlich zeigte was er von dem ständigen in die Kamera lächeln hielt.

Goyjo lachte in sich hinein. „Tja… du bist nun mal der verspielte und verfressende Affe des Films."

Goku grinste und fiel mit Leichtigkeit in seine Rolle als „Son Goku" in dem Film „Saiyuki" (welcher einen Oskar gewonnen hatte und zurzeit wieder auf Platz eins der Charts war, da die Presse etwas von der kommenden Fortsetzung mit gekriegt hatte) als er gespielt wütend antwortete:

„Wer ist hier ein Affe? Du dämlicher Lustmolch!"

Hakkai und Goyjo verfielen in lautes Gelächter, in welches auch Goku einstimmte. Der einzige, der keine Regung zeigte war Sanzo, welcher sich so eben eine Zigarette angesteckt hatte.

„Also eines muss man den Herrschaften von der Regie ja lassen: Sie haben für die Rolle des korrupten Mönchs, der keine Gefühle zeigt, keinen besseren wählen können als ihn hier", meinte Goyjo, mit dem Daumen auf Sanzo zeigend, „der verhält sich ja sogar so, wenn er keine Rolle spielt."

Hakkai, der Jeans und ein rotes Hemd trug, schmunzelte. „Naaa… so schlimm ist er nicht. Er haut zum Beispiel nicht mit Fächern um sich oder beschießt Leute mit Revolverkugeln. Auch ist er bei weitem nicht so aufbrausend. Es braucht eigentlich ziemlich viel, um Sanzo wütend zu machen."

Sanzo, in Jeans und dunkelgrünem Pullover gekleidet, tat so als bekäme er von dem Gespräch nichts mit und rauchte in Ruhe seine Zigarette.

Goku nickte bestätigend. „Stimmt. Ich hab einmal aus versehen ein Getränk über ihn verschüttet. Sanzo-sama wäre ausgerastet und hätte mit seinem Fächer auf Son Goku eingeschlagen und ihn beschimpft aber Sanzo hat mich einfach nur angeschaut, mir gesagt, dass ich besser aufpassen sollte und ist sich umziehen gegangen. Das war letzten Dienstag, vor der Autogrammstunde."

Als Sanzo von der kleinen Gruppe wegging, rief ihm Hakkai hinterher. „Hey, wohin gehst du?"

„Kontaktlinsen", war alles was die anderen als Antwort bekamen.

Goku nickte. „Stimmt, ich hätte langsam auch nichts dagegen die Kontaktlinsen raus zu nehmen. Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen", sagte er, während er sich die Augen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der Rechten rieb.

„Habt ihr Lust nachdem wir unsere Kontaktlinsen losgeworden sind, noch irgendwo was Essen zu gehen? Ich für meinen Teil hab ziemlichen Hunger."

Das die Gruppe zusammen Essen ging war nichts ungewöhnliches. Sie waren keine dicken Freunde wie die Sanzo-Gruppe im Film. Sie waren schlicht und einfach Arbeitskollegen, die sich gut miteinander verstanden.

„Einverstanden Goyjo, wir treffen uns dann am Ausgang", kam Hakkais Antwort. Goku nickte nur bestätigend.

„Vielleicht kommt Sanzo ja auch mit", überlegte Goku.

Der Rotschopf sah skeptisch zu dem Jüngeren runter. „Hm. Keine Ahnung. Bei dem weis man nie, mal kommt er mit und mal nicht. Oder er fragt einen aus heiterem Himmel heraus wieso man so lange braucht ohne weitere Erklärungen und man steht geschlagene fünf Sekunden dumm da bis man endlich kapiert, dass er darauf gewartet hat, dass man fertig wird, damit man mit ihm Essen geht. Tz!"

Goyjo war dies tatsächlich einmal passiert und es ärgerte ihn. Es war nicht so, dass er den Blonden par tout nicht leiden konnte. Nein, es war vielmehr so, dass er nicht immer mit dessen Stimmungsschwankungen klar kam. Mal schien der Blonde guter Laune und wenn man dementsprechend reagierte und versuchte mal hier und da einen Scherz zu machen, bekam man im nächsten Moment eine verbale Ohrfeige von ihm.

Goku lachte laut. „Sag nicht, du bist deswegen immer noch sauer."

„Ach was", schüttelte Goyjo den Kopf, „nein. Aber ich finde seine Stimmungsschwankungen einfach nur irritierend. Man weiß bei ihm nie woran man dran ist. Generell seine Art, ein absoluter Einzelgänger."

Hakkai nickte schmunzelnd. „Stimmt. Am Anfang wusste ich noch nicht einmal etwas mit seinen kurzen Antworten anzufangen. Zum Beispiel gerade eben. Seine Antwort bestand ja nur aus „Kontaktlinsen" aber jeder von uns hat sofort verstanden, was er damit meinte. Hätte er mir diese Antwort noch am Anfang gesagt, als wir uns alle kennen lernten, hätte ich absolut nichts verstanden und noch einmal nachgehakt ‚Was Kontaktlinsen?'. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, finde ich seine Stimmungsschwankungen vielmehr amüsierend als irritierend."

Goyjos Magen grummelte. „Lasst uns dann jetzt eben die Kontaktlinsen raus nehmen und dann was Essen gehen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Die drei Arbeitskollegen begaben sich zum Maskenraum, dort nahmen sie die Kontaktlinsen raus und in Hakkais Fall: Er legte noch zusätzlich das Monokel ab. Ehemals rote Augen wurden zu grüne, goldene zu braune und grüne zu blaue Augen. Goyjo nahm sich ein Haargummi vom Tisch und machte sich einen Zopf im Nacken. Er mochte es nicht seine Haare offen zu tragen. Während des Filmens war es grossteil ja notwendig, aber so lange es nicht notwendig war, würde er sich seine Haare immer zum Zopf machen. Es störte ihn einfach unheimlich wenn ihm die Haare ins Gesicht hingen oder nach vorne über seine Schultern fielen und sie seinen Hals streiften.

Sie verließen den Raum und trafen beim Ausgang des Gebäudes auf Sanzo, Homura und Kougaiji, welche sich scheinbar angeregt unterhielten.

Sanzos violette Augen waren blaugrauen gewichen und er trug nun eine Brille. Homura und Kougaiji jedoch waren noch immer ihren Rollen entsprechend kostümiert.

„Hey!", grüßte Goku die Gruppe, welche daraufhin zu ihnen sah. Homura und Kougaiji grüßten zurück.

„Worüber redet ihr, dass ihr es schafft aus Sanzo mehr als zwei Wörter hintereinander raus zu kriegen?", grinste Goyjo.

Kougaiji und Homura mussten daraufhin lachen.

„Wir haben uns gerade darüber unterhalten wie gut der zweite Teil wohl bei den Fans ankommen wird und ob er mehr Geld einbringen wird als der erste Teil", antwortete Sanzo für die beiden Lachenden.

„Aha… na darüber können wir uns auch noch beim Essen unterhalten. Können wir gehen?", drängelte Goyjo, dessen Magen schon wieder grummelte.

Hakkai wand sich an Sanzo. „Kommst du auch mit?" Als Antwort erhielt er ein Schultern zucken, was so viel hieß wie „Ist mir egal. 'Kay, kann ruhig mit kommen.". Dann wendete er sich an Kougaiji und Homura, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatten zu lachen. „Und ihr? Oder habt ihr noch ein Shooting?"

Kougaiji schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten gerade. Wenn ihr noch ein wenig warten könnt, dass ich mich umziehen kann et cetera dann komm ich gerne mit. Ich hab nämlich auch Hunger. Hab nichts gefrühstückt, weil ich verschlafen hatte."

„Ich schließ mich dem an. Dem „auf uns warten und dann mit kommen" Part."

„Okay, wir warten."

Die beiden noch Kostümierten verschwanden in Richtung des Maskenraums. Als sie nach zehn Minuten wieder kamen, fehlte Homura sein goldenfarbenes Auge stattdessen hatte er nun zwei blaue Augen. Das Chakra auf seiner Stirn war, genau wie bei Sanzo, nicht mehr vorhanden. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose und einem ebenfalls schwarzem Hemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, dazu schwarze Schuhe.

Kougaijis Augenfarbe war nun braun und ihm fehlten die spitzen Eckzähne und die roten Streifen auf seiner Wange sowie die langen Fingernägel. Seine Ohren hatten die normale Form eines Menschen, sein Teint war jedoch noch immer der gleiche – dunkel. Sämtlicher Schmuck war verschwunden, sei es nun seine Ohrringe, Armreife oder Ketten. Er trug eine blaue Jeans und dazu ein rotes Muskelshirt auf dem „Du hast keine Chance, also nutze sie!" in schwarzen Buchstaben stand und dazu weiße Turnschuhe.

„Wir können gehen", kam es überflüssigerweise von Homura und die Gruppe verließ das Gebäude, um sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Bistro zu machen.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen


End file.
